


A School of Good in a Life of Evil

by NinjaViking



Series: Harry Potter, The School for Good and Evil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry, Coffee Addiction, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harry, Harry goes a little crazy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of bashing, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationships, Potions Accident, Princes & Princesses, Special gifts, Telepathy, Threesome, cute relationship, everyone is cranky without coffee, lots of fluff, twins are awesome, twins are with Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaViking/pseuds/NinjaViking
Summary: When Harry get sent to a different universe due to a potions accident in his fourth year, he finds out about everything done to him. By the person he called his grandfather, to what he thought were his best friends, and even his so called "boyfriend", all the past manipulations reveal themselves to him. Can he find love in this strange new place, or will this change spell disaster for everyone involved?





	A School of Good in a Life of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> So........this is my first fic, kinda, that I wrote for others to read, and it's being uploaded at like midnigt, so bear with me if there are problems, or it's hard to read/follow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will. Same for The school of Good and Evil. They both belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own the plot. So f*uck off.
> 
> Un-betaed

Harry sighed miserably as he stared into his cauldron. The color of his potion was just a smidge off, and even though the other Griffindors were doing worse than him, he just knew Snape was going to pick on him. He started to pack up his stuff, seeing as he couldn't do anything to his potion to make it better. As he was putting the last of his books away, the bad feeling he had all day started to grow, making him look up and around the room nervously. He turned around last and saw that Neville's cauldron was smoking and spitting the potion up and out. Harry watched with no small amount of dread as dozens of the drops from Neville's spoiled potion mixed with his. Everyone stared at Harry's cauldron, waiting for something to happen, and when nothing did, they all breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Harry turned around when he heard his name get called. Snape was berating Neville, and telling Harry to vanish his potion. As he was turning around to do just that, he noticed that the potion and the cauldron were glowing an princess pink color. Panicked, Harry threw a shield up around him and the cauldron, just as it exploded, drenching Harry in the potion. And with a bright flash of blinding light, Harry was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good, bad, ugly, I should just stop now before I ramble. Yeah. Sorry if it's chaotic, I do try and keep it easy to follow. I will make a promise to not ask for kudos or for you to comment, cause I hate it when people do that in their fics. And if I do, it's because I want to have answers to a question. Scouts honor. ( Not sure how valid that is, seeing as I'm not a scout)
> 
> Flamers are not welcome, and will be banned/reported. If you don't like it, then don't f ing read it!
> 
> I don't know how updates will go, but they'll probably be all over the place. Currently, I have no scedule for the updates. 
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
